Presently known techniques for synchronizing the shutters of multiple cameras require the use of a physical tether extending between the cameras, or otherwise establishing a genlock configuration in which a master camera controls the shutters of one or more slave cameras. Consequently, the distance between the cameras is limited by the length of the tether.
Improved systems and methods are thus needed which overcome the foregoing limitations.